Higher
by Dea Mortis
Summary: Have you ever thought of meeting your soul mate? What if you kept missing them? (sucky summary) --


Higher by Willow

17 December 2000

Type : vidfic, shounen ai  
Spoilers : none  
Warnings : none  
Pairings : 1+2  
Rating : G  
Disclaimer : I don't own anything. I am poor... want a nickel?  
Feedback : *imitates Aya-chan* ne, onegai?  
Note to TYR: Center lyrics, please. Italicize nothing, onegai. Thank you. 

Higher by Willow

> When dreaming I'm guided through another world   
Time and time again

[Scene: A lone boy stands in an open field. Camera rotates around him zooming in. After a full rotation it zooms on his face then around his head to see from behind him.

On the yellow-tan horizon*, a figure is silhouetted against the sky. The boy begins to walk toward the figure. The wind muzzes his shaggy brown hair, whipping it into sea blue eyes.

Flash motion. Camera rockets to the figure on the hill. Shuttering frames as if the motion is too fast to for the camera to catch in its entirity or individual images are being fitted together.** Freeze frame as the camera stops on the boy on the hill. (still image) His long hair is whipped out in the frozen wind and in in his violet-blue eyes. (motion) He puts a hand up to his face and pulls some chestnut strands behind his ear.

Shutter frames as the camera pans back to the boy running. Slow motion as he runs up to the braided boy. Shutter frame as he wraps his arms around his thin waist. Freeze frame as they embrace. Leaves cover the screen and the scene fades to black.]

> At sunrise I fight to stay asleep  
'Cause I don't want to leave the comfort of this place

[Black to bright white. Camera pulls back and a window comes into view. Pan to the bed on the right. The shaggy haired boy tosses and turns, trying to remain in his dream.

Camera pulls out, turning and leaving the room. Motion as if walking. Camera "walks" through the old house. Cracked cream colored paint on the walls, thinning white paint on the trim, door frames, and window panes. Camera "looks" around like a person viewing the old house. Down, hardwood floors. Up, cracking, watermarked cream colored paint matching the walls. Left, right. Nothing on the walls. No pictures that would indicate occupancy. Nothing but the cracking paint. No curtains or drapes. No blinds. No decoration of any kind.

Stairs. Kitchen, similarly empty. A simple table and single chair are the only furniture. Continuing on to the foyer. And out the screen door.]

> 'Cause there's a hunger, a longing to escape  
From the life I live when I'm awake

[Camera leaves the house. Off the porch. Rotate to view the exterior. A simple white farm house, shutters falling off the hinges, paint peeling. The sky above is grey and cloudy, but random rays of light litter the expanse of the surrounding land.

Rotate again to look down the stone path to the peeling pain of the picket fence. At the broken gate, a boy dressed in baggy blue jean shorts and tie-dye shit with long chestnust hair stands clasping his hands in front of him. He's looking up (probably at the upstairs window) his violet-blue eyes sad and longing.

He turns and begins walking away.]

> So let's go there   
Let's make our escape  
Come on, let's go there  
Let's ask can we stay?

[Camera whirls. Scene: A small café in town, exterior. Through a window that reads: Fulton Café. The braided boy sits on the left side of the booth (left hand side of screen), one hand propping up his head the other aimlessly stiring a cup of coffee. Three open packets of sugar sit on his saucer and there is a newspaper to his left.

Shutter frame and move left (as if taking a step, individual images). Rotate left, facing down the street with the café on the right. Camera whirls around to view the walker. His shaggy brown hair a definate contrast to his tidy business suit. Under his right arm is a newspaper, his right hand holding a cup of coffee to hsi lips. In his left hand is his briefcase.]

> Can you take me higher?  
To the place where blind men see  
Can you take me higher?   
To the place with golden streets

[Split screen, vertical: 

Left: The boy in the business suit continues to walk through the crowded city streets. He reaches his office building and goes in. In the elevator he is surrounded by many people, men, women, black, white, asian, etc, but he remains closed in on himself. He gets up to his office and begins on his work. On his desk is a name plate: Heero Yuy.

Right: The braided boy sits at the café. After a moment, he gathers his news paper, palces a tip on the table, and leaves. Outside the café he turns right, making his way through the now less crowded streets. He stops at a corner market and buys some fresh bread. Smiling he thanks the woman that he purchases it from and continues walking. As he walks, he watches all around him. Hookers on the corner, bums sleeping off their booze in a trash heap on the right. Something catches his attention and he stops. Pan right. In a dark alley two little children huddle around a trash can, looking for scraps. He walks up to them and hands them the loaf of break. They smile and run off down the alley. Smiling he turns back to the street. Finally he reaches the little shop where he works: The Outerlimits. As he walks in his co-workers greet him with smiles and waves, which he returns, clipping on his name tag: Duo. He steps behind the cash register and waits for customers.]

> Although I would like our world to change  
It helps me to appreciate   
Those nights and those dreams

[Right: Camera rotates to a side view as Heero watches the news flash. Rotate and focus on the TV. Somewhere someone has murdered a group of school children on a field trip. Rotate back to Heero who is now scowling at the TV. He reaches for the remote and cuts the power.

Left: Camera is focused on Duo. His smile fades as he witnesses something outside. He climbs out from behind the cash register and runs to the door. The camera rotates, following him. He runs outside just as the thief runs off with a woman's purse. He runs after him, finally tackling him to the ground. He returns the purse to the grateful woman and goes back to work. Standing at the counter he sighs, a frown creasing his brow as he rings up a purchase.]

> But, my friend, I'd sacrifice all those nights   
If I could make the Earth and my dreams the same

[Right: Camera is focused on Heero as he sits at his desk. His eyes are distant, lost in thought. He stands up and leaves his office. Shot speeds up. And Heero walks out of the building, he heads toward the park.

Left: Side view of Duo. He stares out into space, thinking. Blinking, he lets someone else take over the register and goes on his lunch break. Shutter shot, Duo steps down out of the store and walks toward the park.

Both sides slide in their respective directions and the screen becomes one scene. Scene: Two people walking toward one another, but not. They pass each other, then pause, both looking back over their shoulders.]

> The only difference is   
To let love replace all our hate

[Their eyes lock and recognition sparks, they rush into an embrace.

Other people walk by, but no one stares. All they see is a young man and a young woman embracing. Heero in his suit and Duo in his tie-dye shirt and jean shorts. Fade out.]

> So let's go there  
Let's make our escape  
Come on, let's go there   
Let's ask can we stay?

[Fade in. Scene: Goldenrod sky and a yellow-green grass field. Two boys stand together, embracing, frozen in a moment in time. The camera rotates around them at random angles. It stops rotating and zooms on their faces as the freeze frame turns to motion.

The pull apart slightly, then kiss sweetly, holding tight to one another.]

> Up high I feel like I'm alive for the very first time   
Up high I'm strong enough to take these dreams  
And make them mine

[Camera zooms out as they pull apart again. Now they're standing in an flowering garden. Both of them wear white tuxedoes. Heero's with a blue morning glory and blue hankerchief. Duo's with a violet and a violet hankerchief. They exchange rings under the eyes of a priest and then they exchange flowers. Camera zoomas in as they kiss, then pulls up and into the cloud strewn sky. Clouds zoom by fater and faster, then the screen goes black.***]

Notes:  


* Think of the cover of Creed's Human Clay. That's the color.

** You know what I mean. Think of picture in a flip book.

*** Think starfield simulation screen saver on Windows. 

What'd you think? Please tell me! I worked really hard on this!!!!

Willow

Please send comments to: [xxacidburnxx_1x2@yahoo.com][1]

[Back to Willow's page][2]

   [1]: mailto:xxacidburnxx_1x2@yahoo.com?subject=GW Addiction page
   [2]: ../Willow.shtml



End file.
